Not my room, not my house, not my life
by Mima Black
Summary: one-shot. A conversation between Harry and his 15-year-old daughter, Belle, after moving house after her mother's death. character death HG/HP reviews please.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter at all

Author's note: some DH spoiler's but Fred is still alive.

"Dad I'm having this room"

"Dad where's my boxes?"

"Dad I'm going out"

"Dad is Uncle Ron here still? "

"Dad we have no food"

"Has anyone seen Belle?" Harry shouted over the noise of his sons rushing around the new house. It was a tiring day and Harry had just finished talking his best friend Ron who had gone back his wife Luna and his family. His newly married wife, Ginny and his 2-year old daughter walked into the kitchen.

"I think she outside, I asked if she wanted to come in and look at her new room but she refused. You better go and see her" Ginny said now putting Lily in a high chair to feed her. Harry started to walk to the back door, passing 6 six-year-old Remus who was playing James.

Harry looked back at two of his four sons and started thinking of his family. James was the oldest at 19 and looked like Harry with emerald eyes. He had finished Hogwarts 2 years before with his best friend Teddy Lupin who a frequent visitor at the Potter's. Sirius was the next in line, the troublemaker at 17, in his last year. Sirius was very much like his grandfather, his love of mischief with his best friends, Zack and Ben Weasley who was Fred Weasley's sons, and were doing the Newts in the summer. He had Harry's build and messy raven hair with his mother's wisdom.

Next was Severus, 16 year who loved Quidditch and played seeker for Gryffindor Team like his father. He was different to his older brother with his features; brown messy hair with is a father's eye with glasses. Then there was Belle, 15, who was the spitting images of her mother, brown bushy hair and chestnut eyes. Belle also had her mother wisdom and her father's bravery and was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Remus was Harry's youngest son and last child with his first wife. Remus was a smiley eight-year-old who adored his father.

Harry's two-year-old daughter, Lily, was entirely different matter. She was Harry and Ginny's daughter and looked exactly like Ginny. Lily had been an accident two years before as Harry had been secretly seeing Ginny until she became pregnant and he proposed to his children and friends' shock. But they had married and were happy even though the children weren't so. Harry turned back to find his daughter.

It was chilly outside and was going dark but knew where his daughter would be. In the back garden was a tree. Belle always liked climbing trees. Harry walked up to it to see a 15-year old girl sitting up tree staring at the sky.

"Belle, please come in its getting dark. You haven't even seen inside the house" Harry asked his daughter who didn't even look at him still staring up into the sky pretending that Harry was not there.

"NOT my room, NOT my house, NOT my life" Belle murmured still looking up at the sky.

"Belle, please. I know this has been hard-"

"Do you think she's one of them stars up there?" Belle interrupted her father, who now looked tired at his daughter's question.

He knew whom she was talking about, her mother. Belle had been nine at the time she was told her mother had cancer, six months later she had died painfully leaving the family all alone. Belle had been greatly affected by this and Harry knew she was going to like this for an extremely long time, distant and heartless. She was distant from her family and only friends were books. Harry had tried to help but nothing had worked so in the end he left her like that. Only person who could really talk to her was Severus, who now turned into the family's messenger into Belle's life.

"Of course baby, she's up there looking over you, protecting you" Harry said softly. He could never get annoyed at her just tired of what she asked him. The same question every time and Harry always gave the same answer. The doctor it was better to answer her than argue with her about it. He had once screamed at he, so upset that she kept asking this question, but she done nothing, not screamed back, not cried, had just sat there staring at her father like she trying to figure out if her was real of not.

"No she's not" Belle replied shocking Harry. She never said that afterward. Harry interested carried on the conversation.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you don't believe it," she said flatly.

"When did I ever say that?" he questioned.

"Every time, your voice tells me. You all think it. She isn't up there. She here, next to me by the way" Belle looked from the stars to her father. He stared into her chestnut eye, her mother's eyes.

"You just can't see her," Belle whispered. She jumped of the tree and landed next to her father. She went to walk away but he stopped her and pulled he into a hug.

"Belle, give her the message. I miss her and I still love her dearly," Harry whispered in Belle's ear.

"She misses you too, and loves you and that you trying to do the right thing but you can't make her disappear from our lives." Belle whispered back and walked back into the house.

Harry stared at the back of his daughter in shock. He smiled to himself as he saw through the window his children smiling and laughed and talking to each other. He even saw Severus and James making Belle laugh which he hadn't seen in years. He laughed as he see all the boys jump on Belle to give her a bear hug and saw her beautiful smile. He promised himself he would try to bring that smile out more often.

"Hermione, I know you are watching over our beautiful children, I'm doing the best I can but keep watch over Belle, she is precious, like they all are, I love them so much and I will always still love you"


End file.
